


Angie, Baby

by cassiopeiasara, sarah_dude



Series: Undercover Lovin' [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie doesn't notice, F/F, Peggy dresses as a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smooth talking customer steps into the diner and Angie swoons. He's got the walk and the talk, but does he get the girl?</p>
<p>***<br/><i>It was the sort of smile that warmed a girl through to all the right places.</i></p>
<p> <i>Angie shivered. This was definitely going to be a problem.</i></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cartinelli Week Day Five: Baby!Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angie, Baby

“Excuse me sir,” muttered a small paper boy as he adjusted his cap and ran past Peggy.

“No problem.”

The boy stopped and stared back at her for a moment and she realized she hadn’t spoken deep enough. She cleared her throat, and took out a few pennies from her pocket. “Can I get a paper son?”

The boy perked up, took a paper from his bag and handed it to her. “Thanks, mister.”

*****

The diner door swung, and the glass caught the sun just as Angie looked over, leading to the most dramatic entrance Angie had ever seen a customer make.

A young gentleman sauntered in, all coiled power and sharp eyes who immediately looked over to her. He tipped his hat, raised his newspaper and smiled in greeting.

It was the sort of smile that warmed a girl through to all the right places.

Angie shivered. This was definitely going to be a problem.

The gentleman strutted over, _who even walked like that_ , and leant cockily on the counter top.

He flicked the brim of his hat and jutted out his chin. “Hey baby, got any pie and schnapps?” Angie was certain that the man had actually wiggled his eyebrows at her.

It shouldn’t have made her blush, it really shouldn’t have. Angie had punched guys for calling her better, but there was something she couldn’t quite place her finger on. Something….oddly attractive and familiar about the man. _Peggy would know what it was. She’d have him figured out in seconds._ She blushed again and tried not to outwardly pout at the wicked grin she got in return for her stunned embarrassment. _And really, who even had lips like that._ She picked up her pad, rapidly tapping her pen onto it.

“Uh, no schnapps but we do have pie. What kind can I getcha?”

He winked. “Whatever you recommend Angie.”

Angie paused for a second. No one actually called her by her name, despite the L&L badge she wore, most men chose ‘doll’, or ‘sweetheart’ and even ‘baby’ as the gentleman had started with. It was an intimate gesture and she blushed again, cursing inwardly. _What was it about the man that was making her so flustered?_

“Today’s special is cherry, that sound good to you?”

The man choked back a laugh. “Sure thing.” He dragged his eyes over her face. “I’ll have a slice of your cherry then.”

Angie jotted it down on the pad, tearing the paper slightly in her frustrated confusion.

“Grab a table and I’ll be right over, sugar.”

The man grinned. “Sugar... I like that better from my usual nickname.” He turned to sit at the table before Angie could ask him what he meant.

*****

He’d been sitting at that table for nearly two hours now. Angie usually hated people that overstayed their welcome, but there was something about this man. Not once had he been rude or handsy, all of his requests had come with a low even tone and wickedly soft smiles.

Soft smiles that reminded her of red lipstick, stolen glances, breakfast on the terrace... so many other things and a certain _someone_ she’d rather not be thinking of. Someone who caused an ache of longing in her that felt as if it would take a lifetime to push away. She wasn’t here though and this man, this mysterious and intriguing man was.

No man had ever made Angie Martinelli feel this way. Despite the ill fitting suit, questionable mustache, and the fact that he hadn’t hung up his fedora as he entered, she found herself gravitating towards his table more and more for pointless errands.

There was a sweetness to his posture and voice that she had never encountered in a man before, and a hesitancy in his gaze that belied an attraction.

She wiped at the diner counter where he had leant earlier, with a frown so stern she could feel the headache start and scrubbed the cloth in a vicious circular movement as if to remove his lingering presence. She was used to men fawning over her, but this one was different.

This one she liked back and the question it raised for her was not something she wanted to address.

The sound of the door spinning broke her concentration away from cleaning, and she looked up to see another customer leave. It was close to closing, and by being caught up in her own thoughts she’d missed the chance to gain a few cents in tips by offering a friendly goodbye.

The diner was now empty except for her and the mystery man and Angie felt her patience snap. Striding over to the entrance, she pulled keys out of her apron and locked the doors, then turned round to walk over to his table. She didn’t even break stride as she grabbed his blazer lapels and pulled him out into the stockroom.

She was furious. Furious and confused as she turned on him and slammed him against the door.

She’d figured out why he was so familiar, and hey, it wasn’t the first time she’d gone with a guy to forget a girl.

“So, I don’t normally do things like this,” She breathed heavily. “But sometimes you know, you gotta do what you gotta do, and forgive me if I’ve read this wrong but you’ve been giving me the eyes all evening and calling me baby and well…” Angie stopped her own rambling with an almighty sigh and with hands that were still clutching his lapels, pulled him and crushed her lips against his.

She’d kissed men before. Heck, she’d kissed a few girls in her time too, but not a one of them prepared or compared to the sensation of _this_ kiss. It was soft, and hesitant, and despite the rough nature with which it had started, gentler than she could have ever hoped for.

They let out a sigh that sounded more feminine than she expected and she felt her stomach flip at the sound. Her hands tightened on their jacket and she opened her mouth to try and breathe, finding herself overwhelmed at the sensation of softness. She’d never had a kiss like this, a kiss that was followed by an utter yearning to get to know the person. And with a man no less.

She felt a hand slip slowly from her shoulder down her side and then stop on the small her back, pushing her in against them. The warmth that had been growing in her chest since the first utterance of ‘baby’ trickled down to pool at the end of her spine. It was delicious. She’d never felt like this, like she could be normal with another guy.

She moaned into his mouth, and then dragged away to nibble at the underside of his jaw, wondering in marvel at the smooth softness of his skin, inhaling their scent. She didn’t know guys could be this soft.

“Finally.” They breathed out. Or rather….she breathed out.

Angie froze.

“Don’t stop now.” She moaned, and threaded her fingers through Angie’s hair.

Angie breathed in, swallowed once very deliberately, and then breathed out.

“Peggy?”

“Yes?”

“Um. Damn.” Angie drew back and looked closely at her stranger, who didn’t seem all that strange anymore.

Now she was looking, it was so obvious and Angie felt the horrible sensation of her stomach drop and her chest freeze in horror.

Peggy Carter stood in front of her, moustache smeared from kissing and chest heaving under layers of tight material. _Well. That explains the ill-fitting suit at least_.

“Angie?”

“Yeah?” She shot her gaze up from Peggy’s bound chest to her eyes and blushed. Peggy didn’t look at all displeased, merely confused at why they weren’t still necking like teenagers against the stockroom door.

“You ok?”

Angie decided to be honest. “Yeah, only well.” She swallowed again. “I thought you were a guy?”

“Oh.” Peggy looked stunned and shifted awkwardly against the door. Angie was still pressed up tight against her, and the movement served no purpose except to shoot tremors through both of their bodies. “Oh, right then. Why exactly did you pull me out here?”

Angie flushed and raised her voice. “I thought you were a _guy_ Pegs! It’s not...I mean I’m not, I thought I could...” She pressed the ball of her palm against her eyes. “Oh damn.” She said wetly. “Oh God, I thought finally I might be normal.”

“Normal?”

“You don’t understand Peggy. You walk in here with a suit and a smile and I _liked_ you. I liked you and your stupid smirk and banter and, oh _God_ I should have known it was you.” She sniffed pitifully. “Who else would have the audacity to call me ‘baby’ and get away with it?”

Peggy reached out cautiously and stroked Angie’s upper arm, and with careful optimism noted that Angie still hadn’t moved out of her arms.

“Did you like me at all _before_ the suit?”

Angie choked a little on her laugh. “God yes, have you _seen_ you?”

Peggy smiled. “Well we can work with that!” She reached up and pulled the hat off her head, and Angie felt her throat go dry as Peggy shook her curls loose.

“Hello, I’m Peggy Carter.”

“Yeah.” Angie breathed out. “I get that now.”

“I’m Peggy Carter and,” she leaned in slightly, and stopped just before reaching Angie’s lips and sighed against her mouth. “And I’d like to kiss you please.”

“Wait, before you do.” Angie pushed her hand slightly against Peggy’s chest, and tried to ignore the enticing way Peggy’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “What did you mean by ‘finally’?”

“Well...uh.” Peggy hesitated uncharacteristically, “I’ve been keen on you for months now. I didn’t realise all it took was a tie and a hat, or I would have dropped by after an undercover mission weeks ago.”

“Are you kiddin’ me?” Angie hit Peggy’s shoulder. “You’re telling me I coulda been kissing you for weeks.”

Peggy nodded. “Best make up for lost time darling.”

Angie sighed. “I prefer darling over baby any day.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're officially trash and decided this would be our take on the Baby!fic prompt. God is judging us and we're judging us too. 
> 
> Co-written and co-beta'ed, so if you see any mistakes or discrepancies feel free to point them out for us to fix, because we were laughing way too hard at ourselves to really be checking.
> 
> This was so much fun to write, and so I hope it was equally fun to read!


End file.
